Just an accident
by Kitsune Akumu
Summary: it was all an accident. she never ment to do it. she really didnt . kissing him. touching him. it was all an accident . all she wanted was to hang out with her friends but fate had a different idea for her. soon her accident turned into another and another. next thing she knew she was making things up just to touch him. just a taste, only a tiny taste. she loved it...he craved it..
1. Chapter 1

chapter not yet uploaded. april 5th chapter one will be posted. 


	2. Chapter 2

This isn't the first time. This kind of thing has happened to me, before. And today is no different than any of the others. I still feel that Magnetic pull, begging me to come closer, to take that one little step out of my comfort zone.

His eye's scorched my body with a dark need. I could never quite pin the emotion that radiated off of him. Just that it sent my nerves into overload, so that every little thing sent me burning with unknown sensations.

But as I walked through the guild, weaving through the crowd, of happy drunks. I Noticed that his eye's weren't on me…Yet. Again that magnetic pull, tugged at my body once again.

begging me to just look his way. Doing just that had been my undoing, His deep purple shirt was pulled tight over his body. His Back muscles rippled with a masculinity .

He was no boy. Just all man. Not a pretty face kind of good looking either, he was rugged, and rough. Trailing up his muscled back I trail my eye's over his wide shoulders, and to his wild blonde hair.

Laxus was sinful , this I knew. But I steered clear of him either way. A man like him was not one you approached simply . he Guarantied danger and Trouble.

My stomach churned and rocked restlessly as I got closer and closer towards him. My fingers were itching to touch him.

Digging my nails into the palm of my hand I slid into the seat next to him, turning towards my best friend levy. How unfortunate for me, though.

I could feel his heat warming my hip and shoulder. And there it was again, his burning gaze, was once again on me. This was bad.

I don't know how much I can take, I felt all jumpy, my tummy was in twisted knots, and my muscles around my ribs were pulled tight so that I had to force the air into my lungs.

"Hey Lu-Chan ." Levy flashed me one of her cheesy grins as she called Mira Jane over.

"hey ..Levy" I spoke slowly unsure of whether or not I could trust my own voice or not. But I managed a small smile. My mouth felt dry and thick

" Um hey Mira could I get something to drink ?" Maybe that would help ease my nervousness hell I didn't even know what I was nervous of , only that, Laxus's eyes made my body feel all sorts of weird.

"hmm? Rough day lucy?" rough? Could this be described as rough? Hah more like rough month.

" Um yeah something like that." a wide grin stretched Mira's sweet face as she spoke,

" I know just the thing for you be right back Hon." nodding as she left I turned back towards Levy .

" So Lu-Chan how's your story coming along ."my story? Story?….Oh! How could I have forgotten that.

"good so far, lil bit slow, but Okay." a warm hand clasped my shoulder sending little electrical shocks of electricity through out my body. oh dear god no. please not him.

" Hey are you sure you should be drinking that." his deep velvet voice ,rasped into my ear. Shivers shot down my spine, with the speed of light. Oh yeah it was him all right .

"What?" drink? I looked down to see a glass in front of me filled with clear liquid. water. Mira must've left it here without saying anything.

"yeah im sure." my voice cracked towards the end of my sentence. Good god how could one man make me feel so dammed nervous.

Not waiting for his response I stole a sip of my drink, his hand still gripped my shoulder tight, instead of the cooling sensation I had expected,

I received a bitter burn as the strange beverage slid down my throat with ease.

Blinking away my surprise , I set the glass down. That was alcohol not water .Mira!

"Mira…I think you gave me the wrong drink." I called out , hoping for her to come and save me, seeing as levy had ditched me at some point,

leaving me alone with the Sensual man , still holding my shoulder as I speak.

"No she got you what you ordered. It's what people usually get when things get rough, Lucy." the way my name rolled off of his tongue, sounded so sensual .I ached to touch him, if only a slight brush of the finger tips.

Turning in my seat, I came face to face with Laxus Dreyar , the man who's eye's have been torturing me relentlessly for almost a month now.

He was so close to me, only a hairs breath away. His hot breath fanned against my face. His lips. Oh lord he had such fucking amazing lips. I wonder what they would taste like. Just one teeny tiny taste. Just a nibble .

Before I could even rethink my actions, I leaned forward, closing the small amount of space between us, as I captured his lips with mine.

And let me tell you they taste so good. Leaning in closer I wrapped my arms around his neck, sucking his bottom lip into my mouth, licking and nipping experimentally,

Oh good God . Just a little more. Sweeping my tongue out I ran it along the seam of his lips, sneaking a taste .

I nibbled on his bottom lip lightly, lapping over it to sooth my bites. I brushed a tender kiss to his upper lip .

Breaking away from him, I sucked in a sharp breath as I realized what I'd just done. I was playing with fire now.

I shouldn't have done that.

Scrambling away from him, I tried to gather all my wit's but his heated gaze , practically hypnotized me.

My breast's felt heavy with need, and my body hot, as his stormy blue eye's were setting a blazing fire all over me and only he could put that fire out, I needed him with a raging passion.

I squeezed my thighs together trying to ease the ach he had caused. Laxus inhaled sharply, as he raked his eye's over me.

"Um.. That was just an accident Laxus , im so sorry I-I…." I felt so embarrassed and frustrated right now, I couldn't bare to be seen by his all knowing eye's any longer. I turned tail and took off.

Excitement was coursing thickly through my veins, look what just a little taste of him could do to me. What would having him inside me feel like?

The muscles between my legs clenched tightly in anticipation. It would be fucking fantastic. I know this is all gonna bite me in the ass tomorrow,

but I couldn't help but relish in the fact that I , Lucy Heartphillia had Kissed Laxus Dreyar.

Just one more taste couldn't hurt right?

**Au; so im kinda nervouse writing this. I know I said april 5****th**** but I just wanted to get this out here to see how you guy's like it. This is my first LaLu fic so yeah review please. **


	3. Chapter 3

"oh my she's certainly bold," Mira watched as Lucy disappeared out of the guild hastily." are you two together." She giggled lightly.

laxus blinnked his eyes a few times slightly shocked at her actions .Snorting at Mira's accusation laxus shook his head.

'She was ballsy doing that. Did she honestly think she could just kiss me and run? Pfft not on my watch I'm gonna have to punish her. Just an accident huh? ' he snickered slighty to him self. ' My ass that was an accident. But hey if she wants to play it that way so be it.'

"No we're not." He stood up , leaving Mira to pout about the situation. He was only hoping to tease her a little; apparently he did a little more than just that.

Chuckling to Himself he headed out of the guild. He was going to go tease her just a bit more.

"now if I remember correctly she lives not to far from here." Laxus's face broke out into a cocky smile, knowing full well of his actions, he was about to make.

"ready or not here i come Blondie." Storng lean muscled rippled with grace as he headed out for lucy.

"Holy shit what was i thinking!?" lucy paced restlessly across her living room, pulling at her hair in frustration. Her curvy hips swung ,in a natrual little wiggle , as she walked.

her Big doey Brown golden eyes looked torn and confused, lines of strain, were evident on her face.

" Did i seriously do that? kiss him then run? God just one teeny tiny kiss was sooo not enough."she groaned in frustration, falling back wards onto her couch.

A beautiful woman with long black tresses and big blue eye's , sauntered out of lucy's bathroom, propping her hip against the wall in the living room.

" Well if one T'eeny bit was'n enough then go and get some more of 'em." her irish accent slipped into her words as she spoke.

Lucy lifted her head to look at her childhood friend groaning slightly.

" You make it sound so easy Lillith. You dont even know him."she huffed crossing her arms under her rolled her eye's dramatically.

" ' coarse i dont know him, i only got to Fiore last night, i hav'n really met any one." she drawled out sarcastically.

Lucy tossed a Pillow at her reacently found friend,it have been years since she'd seen her.

" Help me figure out what i should do " Her big brown eyes pleaded.

"Well if i were you id seriously be considering jump'in his bones. _cher._" she responded casually , as she snatched an apple.

" your weird, your irish but you speak french. makes no scense." Lucy stood up and walked over to were Lillith was. Compleatly ignoreing her perverted sugestion.

"That would be 'cause im only half irish babe. that and _ma grand-mere _insised i learn it love." she sunk her sharp canines into her apple as she spoke to lucy.

"Well-" a loud bang on the door startled the two girls. another bang was heard before Lillith decided to go answer the door.

" Hold you're horses , im com'in" swinging the door open she came face to face with the 6'3 blond dragon slayer.

lillith stared for a moment before flashing a lecherous grin before shouting.

" Yo _cher_, your lover boys here to see you !" she moved aside to let the delisious looking man in, He quirked a curiouse eye brow in her direction.

"you are?" his deep voice was rough as he questioned her. the corners of her mouth twitched up.

"Just her secret lover but no need to worry my future _Beu-frere. _" she teased lightly , Lucy walked lazily into the hallway, finger combing her bangs back tierdly.

" What lillith? i didnt here you ?" she grumbled before opening her eye's , only to see stormy blue ones stareing intently at her. how had she not noticed the strong amounts of electricity crackleing around her?

"hmm on nothing _ma souer._ Im asuming he's the one right? " she snickered slightly

."well imma go grab some coffee, mabey stob by this oh so famouse guild of yours, love."she slithered out the door,

ignoring any protests that Lucy had to say. the load sound of the door locking echoed through out the room.

Making Lucy very much aware of the fact that she was .. .Laxus. the very man she had forcfully kissed earlier.

shifting her weight around nervously she forced down the lump in her throat."H-hello ..What brings you here." she cursed her self silently at her voice cracking slightly. his hungry gaze swept over her slowly taking her in.

" An Accident brought me here. figered id stop by to...repay the favor, Lucy." he drawled out each syllable of her name seductivly. walking towards her his gaze never leaving hers all the way. each step he took , made her take two back.

his fingers brushed over the swell of her breasts, just a whispering wwas all it took to send thick hot lava corsing through her veins. his hot breath was fanning over the side of her throat.

"Lucy.." his words found their way to her to put her self together she spoke quietly."yes..?" her voice was nothing more than a breathy whisper. pulling back, he swept his gaze over her body once more before speaking to her.

"your shirts see through." he stated bluntly, and amused smile tugged at his lips. Her golded brown eye's widened at his words, looking down she noticed it was indeed see through, she could see her black lacy bra as clear as day.

Heat blooming in her cheeks at an alarming rate she crossed her arms over her chest protectivly.

"You pervert !" she squaked out she turned her back to Letout a deep warm rich laugh, rellishing in her reaction. stepping towards her door he looked back her flushed face.

"catch you later blondie." smirking cockily, he left her in her house a blushing mess.

she stared at the spot were he once was, with her thighs together as she squirmed uncomfortably."oh am i to do ?"

**AU; hey i added a new character to this story, i really like lillith's character, shes an old rp character of mine. i hope you all enjoy this chapter, sorry its so short, next chap will be longer.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AU: Hey guys sorry it took so damn long I had SAT 10's and AIMs so things have been a bit hectic. Any way here's your chapter for the day, ill try and up date, again by Friday, I have an dentist appointment on Tuesday sooooo can't start then lol. Any hoo enjoy, I don't own fairy tail or any of the characters**

Nervousness set in as I drew closer towards the guild. Oh god what was I going to say? 'Oh hey yeah sorry about the kiss and showing you my bra' not that any of it was intentional.

Lilith looked reassuringly at me with a small smile gracing her lips. Lilith was a tattoo artist, but she was also an ice mage. She was planning on joining the guild today.

"Are ya' nervous Cher? " Lilith threw glance in my direction as we came face to face with the guild doors. Honestly I'm more excited than nervous but I'd never tell her that.

"Me? You're the one who will be joining a guild today, not me. " I nudged her with my elbow . swinging open the guild doors, both Lilith and I were bombarded with guild mates hustling out the door.

"What the bloody hell?" seriously guys ? were the hell are they all going. Master macrov having heard my outburst, turned to us.

"Hello girls, didn't you all hear? Were going on a trip to the beach!" the old man laughed excitedly, "hurry up and gather your things, meet us at the train station and ill assign the seating arrangements. "

turning away he scurried after the others hastily. Why hadn't we been informed? Huh? Oh well.

"Open the gate of the Maiden Virgo!" I summoned Virgo, her light pink hair fell into her eyes as she bowed to me,

" punishment mistress?" a precarious gleam in her eyes put me off a bit before I shrugged it off.

"no Virgo, I just wanted to know if you could make sure to have some clothes set aside for me and Lilith?" I flashed a small smile at her.

Nodding her head in a curt fashion.

" Of course my mistress." Lilith snorted from behind me

"mistress really now?"virgo shot a quick glance at her, smiling deviously.

"Why of course, and she is all ways welcome to give me a punishment if needed " I shifted un comfortably at the sudden turn of events.

" um thanks Virgo, but we really otta get going, thanks again by the way." Quickly grabbing liliths hand I took off towards the train station.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00oo

Shifting uncomfortably next to my grandfather, I banged my head on the side of the train. What the hell was taking so damned long?

"WERE HERE! "A soft velvety voice drifted to my ears as I turned to see her, lucy. She was bent over and breathing hard,

her porcelain smooth skin was covered in a thin sheen of sweat, and her golden blonde hair fell around her heart shaped face.

Her big honey brown doe eyes almost looked amber, in the lighting of the sun. I let out a low whistle. She was always so damned gorgeous.

She met my gaze with her own. Hot, lustful, curious and demanding. Mm this was going to be so damned fun.

Teasing and rattling her nerves proved to be rather entertaining. Especially when she looks like a little haughty princess.

When I think of all the times I could've easily just walked in to the guild and told her how I felt. But with flame brain always getting in the damned way it made things so difficult. Just watching him swinging his arms around her waist and touching her, infuriated me. She was mine!

Growling lowly I gripped my bag tightly in my hand, and swung it over my shoulder. Leaning in close I whispered to my Gramps ear.

She was in for a surprise, I wasn't about to let her slip away from me just like that. I'd been after her for far too long of a time, and when I found out about flame brains feelings for her, I knew it was time to take action.

These feeling for her were so foreign and unknown to me, that at first I tried so desperately hard to rid myself of them. But no matter what I did they kept coming back and stronger each time.

The woman was a damned goddess; I mean of course she's built like a brick house. Perfect hourglass figure, with soft curves, and supple breasts. Golden silky tresses and honey brown, amber eyes. Plump red lips and a killer smile.

But she was also, sweet, and incredibly sassy. Sometimes she was haughty or shy; witch made it so entertaining to tease her. Just watching her smooth milky skin flush with color, sent my cock twitching with need. God I want her, all of her.

Stifling a moan, I listened as Gramps spoke up. "Alright everyone, seating arrangements! "Gamps shot me a sly wink before shouting out the long list of names.

"Bisca and Alzac," I watched as Bisca; with a small smile grabbed her husband's hand leading him onto the train.

"Levy and Jet," the two scurried onto the train hastily. Shaking my head I turned back towards gramps.  
"Elf man and Evergreen, Juvia and Lisanna, Wendy and Romeo, Mira Jane and Freed , Natsu and Gajeel, Erza and Mystogan, Cana and bixlow, Lucy and Laxus, Lilith and Gray!" Chuckling lightly at the pairs, this is what they all get by letting, Mira help arrange the whole shindig. That meddling woman.

I wonder, should I tease her on the ride there? Hmm this trip may just prove to be rather interesting.

o0o0o0o0o0ooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0

"Noooo~ Gray-Sama!" A very distraught water mage cried out, Lucy watched as everyone paired up '_ Why him? Doesn't anyone understand what this man is going to do to my heart?' _ her face fell into a soft pout.

Despite of how she dressed, people knew Lucy was rather innocent, her personality radiated it. But Laxus somehow managed to bring out a part of her that, no one else ever had.

He wanted her, all of her, her full attention on him. He wanted her hot and bothered he wanted to feel the smooth silkiness of her creamy skin.

To feel her inside and out. He wanted to bury himself deep inside of her warmth and bring her to the brink of ecstasy.

"No need to look so disappointed, girlie." Laxus's hot breath warmed her ear and sent liquid fire through her veins.

Shivering at his closeness, she turned to face him, her breasts heavy with need; ' _just a touch, just a little touch, won't do any harm.'_

Her fingers twitched at her sides, itching to touch him, putting on her best smirk she leaned in close.

"Now who said I was upset, Big boy? Mm" She trailed her fingers down his chest, tracing the hard ridges of his muscles, stopping when they neared his pant line. Brushing them lightly along the line of his pants; witch were riding incredibly low on his hips.

" See you on the train babe." Backing away, she left the 6'3 dragon slayer, shocked and very much aroused. Swaying her hips delightfully as she retreated towards the train. Making sure to keep the calm façade going.

Slipping into her booth (**like the ones in harry potter**) Before she could even close the door , her body was being pressed into the wall.

Laxus's tall physic towering over her petite frame. Growling low in his throat; she could feel the rumbling sound in his chest.

Pressing his body flush against hers, Making his arousal evident, hard, rigid and pulsing with need. Pressed against her stomach, Lucy squirmed as waves and waves of pleasurable desire's washed through her.

A muffled whimper ; barely audible, somehow reached his ears.

" Tsk Tsk Girlie, don't you know it's rude to tease people." His lips only a hairs breath away. An airy breath escaped past her lips.

Unconsciously arching into his touch. " I wasn't aware I was teasing." Her hands giving into temptation and tangling themselves into his blonde locks. Brushing his lips along hers he rasped out hungrily.

" Like Fuck you were." Crushing his lips over hers he drew her closer to him; if that was even possible.  
Rough demanding hands swept along her curves, before gripping right under her ass, raising her up; hoisting her thighs around his hips.

Grabbing and Groping with equal hungers, his tongue slipped out to slid across the seam of her lips, Demanding entrance. Parting her lips her tongue slid to meet his in a intricate dance. Raspy breaths and eager touches, lead to rough nips and tugging of hair.

Laxus trailed butterfly kisses and nips along her jaw and neckline, dipping down into the swell of her breasts.

An abrupt banging on the door, forced the two back into back, Laxus swept a hungry gaze along her body; before backing away.

"LUUUSHHHHHYYYY! Let me in~ I don't wanna sit with gajeel!" Natsu's voice drifted into the in irritation Laxus, moved to sit down in the seats, leaving the Hot headed Dragon Slayer to Lucy.

**AU: hey guys hope you liked it, its pretty late so im sorry if it didn't turn out so well, Review and share your thoughts, I really enjoy hearing what you all have to say ^_^**


	5. Chapter 5

Au: hey guys sorry it took so long, been busy busy with school, And THANK YOU for all of your more than lovely reviews there much appreciated. So in return I typed up this wonderfully fluffy chapter for you all, I trully do hope you enjoy ^_^ - Kitsune A.

Sitting awkwardly next to laxus, was proving to be an extremely difficult task. Mostly because I didn't want to just only sit there, I wanted to touch him.

Earlier should've calmed me down a wee bit but nooooooo if possible it made everything 10 times worse! But I couldn't help but feel grateful to Gajeel for handling the situation with natsu for me.

Being in this whole thing made it all a swirl of confusions…I mean come on, I was head over heels for natsu for the longest time,

then next thing I know im being seduced from a far, by now …now theres no room in my head for Natsu. I mean its not like I just randomly decided to lust after laxus.

No no no…the past 6 damned months have been nothing but him taking lingering glances at me to down right eye fucking me.

Oh don't get me wrong Natsu was hot, but laxus was so damned sexy . I mean come on who would you want? Electricity cracked; almost silently, around the booth. Like he was trying to give of subtle hints that he was in fact sitting next to me.

Now on the subject of laxus…that's one I sure as hell could go on for days about him. His tawny skin, to his thick blonde hair, but god those stormy blue eye's got me every damned time, they were a swirling pool of shades of blue, and damn did they have the most amazing affects on my body.

His strong arms being wrapped around me, those delicious hips between mine, squeezing my thighs closer together as more and more heat pooled there.

Sharp loud electricity crackled all around me , What the hell. Growling deep Laxus flipped our bodys over to were I was on my back, and him pressing every fuckable inch of his body against mine.

Unable to hold back the soft needy moan that escaped, Laxus spoke roughly into my ear," You forget Blondie, I can smell your arousal." shivers exploded down my spine. 'Oh sweet god fuck me.' squeezing my eye's shut I reveled in the feel of him pressed up against me .

"Fuck you? I've been called many of things but god? I think I might like that." his deep rich laugh filled my ears, oh dear god I didn't sat that aloud did I? heat burned my cheeks, should stay quiet or play it cool? Cool? Like Lilith told me to do? Can I do it?

" I don't mind stroking your ego, when it's the truth, babe." that was cool right? Yeah that had to have been. Cool. I felt his lips brush against the hollow of my throat. His tongue gliding across my skin sensually .

" I can think of something else you could stroke." he purred seductively against my skin. ' more, I need to touch him more' unconsciously, I arched my body up against his, rubbing up on his chiseled chest, oh sweet sweet god. Lifting my hips up I teeny bit higher, I grinded my self against his ever growing arousal.

And Jeezus was it big, Laxus abruptly pulled away from me, tugging me along with him. Lifting me up effortlessly he deposted me on the seats, slipping between my legs and leaning in close.

Could this get any bloody better? I mean holy shit ive never felt so damned aroused and need, the things this man did too me were absolutely out of this damned world.

" I'm going to Fuck you , Lucy. Im going to kiss and lick every god forbidden inch of you body," his lips brushing along the shell of my ear, I felt goose bumps raise along my flesh. Fuck me? Oh yes please! apperently it can get better.

", im going to sure that when im done with you , Blondie. Your not going to want to even think about another man." his teeth sank in deep , tearing through the thin layer of skin ; in the crook of my neck.

An audible gasp fled my mouth as I wrapped my legs around his waist, bucking up against his, hardened member. I needed this, him. To touch me. to touch him.

" Laxus…I-I want… " my words were stolen away as laxus captured my lips with his, darting his tongue out to demand entrance, one I wouldn't ever dream to deny.

His rough calloused hands, groped hungrily at my breasts; little tugs of lust tugged at my body, my nipples pebbling under his touch.

Moaning at the much needed contact, I sucked in his bottom lip, nibbling a bit rougher than normal, before licking over it sensually and releasing it.

Pushing him back I crawled over his, muscled thighs and hurridly undid his shirt; exposing a more than generous amount of skin.' for the love of all that's holy, yes'

I traced his perfectly carved abs, leaning down to to kiss andf lick his delicious body. I swirled my tongue around his nipple lightly before continuing my journey Downwards.

I heard him hiss out a few incoherent words as I nibbled at his prominent V.

Popping open the button of his jeans, I licked at the newly exposed skin ,; never breaking eye contact, I drug his zipper down with my teeth, greedy to explore further.

"Fuck , Lucy." hearing him moan my name sent my body into a frenzy of desire. He sounded so sexy,. ' more, touch him more' I need to touch him more.

My hand rubbed over his hard arousal, hot, throbbing, and painfully obvious. Nibbling at my bottom lip, I dropped down to pull down his jeans a little bit lower.

As the highly unwanted scraps of clothing slowly slid down farther on his hips; revealing more of the path, that his happy trail lead to.

licking the skin just above the line of his briefs, any lower and I'd see whats hiding in his pants.

"…Lucy. Stop right now." Laxus's deep voice came out raspy and strained, compared to his usual composure. Glancing up at him, I held eye contact as I slid the boxers lower to reveal the very beginning of the base, giving it a long leisurely lick. His eye's darkened, with hunger.'oh sweet mama'

I could really get used to that look. Just as I was about to pull his boxer compleaty down;to see what I was craving. A loud static sounding voice flooded the booth.

" This is our Final stop, please file out orderly with your belongings." You gotta be kidding me? Of all times to reach our destination, it just had to be now.

" I told you to stop Blondie, now look what you did? " Standing up his arousal looked almost painful as it strained against his restraints. "It was so worth it though." I found the words spilling from my mouth before I could even stop them.

I watched as a devious smile bloomed across his face,"your just Making your punishment all the more fun for me sweetheart." Zipping up his pants, he reached down to grab his bag. Punishment?

" what kind of punishment is it?" I couldn't help it I was so damned curious now. Trapping me in between the wall and his body he slid a sly hand up, to cup my breast.

A deep throaty moan escaped my lips, my body was nothing but a rush of sensations.I couldn't think of anything other than the fact that his hands were on my body. Touching me.

"wouldn't you like to know." His voice was a mere whisper. And then his touch was gone.

**Au: next chapteres all wet bathingsuits and hot moments^_^ sorry about this being so short lol enjoy, follow and review please~**


	6. Chapter 6

**AU: Hey guys sorry its been so dammned long, ive been failing alot of classes so i had to do alot of make up work been rather stressful but i managed to sit back and wite you all a chapter hehe.^_^. i have gotten so many followers and and reviews,( i know it doesnt look like alot but it is for me)wayy more than my NALU, lol but then again ' her dark desires was my very first fanfic. soooo im still learning lol . forgive me for any spelling mistakes or missing words, i tend to do that alot lmao.**_** Jouir tout le monde!:)**_

-

LUCY~

My shaky legs, wobbled slightly as i struggled to get off of the train. i was so not prepared for any of todays events. glancing up, i caught a glimpce of his stormy blue eyes, so iridesent and everchanging. god he was breathtaking. is this going to fast?

"Lucy! Oi! ya ready to swim?" lillith slammed into me , tackling me to the the air right out of my lung.

" for the love of all thats holy, Riku Lillith Akumu, get your ass off of me!"i gasped out desperetly.

Scraambiling up off of me, her face red with heat, she grasped my hand , roughly pullling me up. " what did i tell ya about usin my first name." she hissed venom at me, her irish accent strong more now than ever. shrugging my shoulders, i adjusted my skirt, whilst heading off to follow, the rest of the guild, laxus only a few feet ahead of me.

" catch ya later, _cher_, imma go bug Gray for awwhile ." speeding up she rejoined, gray farther up ahead.

Letting my mind wonder off into space, i thought todays earlier events. replaying the memory over and over again. Was i in love with him? or was this Purely physical? Could i Love him? did i love anybody? Or was My heart still natsu's? no... no its not his, i cant be, i havt even thought of him in the last 6 months, at least not that way.

" Lucy are you gonna change?" looking up, i had been so caught up in my own thoughts that i hadnt even realized Laxus dropping back to walk beside me.

" Huh oh right , yeah give me a second." quickly moving away from him i headed towads the bathroom.

my mind was going awaire, all i could think about was the way his hands touched me. summoning vigo, she handed me the swim suit for me and lillith. were is she? setting the clothes down i walked out of the bathroom to see lillith still talking to gray, her hip was propped up against the wall while her hand was pressed against his chest, smiling flirtatiously. oh good god, did she not know juvia was gonna loose a screw if she kept it up.

" Riku~~! " i cooed out her first name just loud enough for her to hear. almost imeadiatly her icy blue glare landed on me.

excusing her self from Gray she saunteered over to me, pushing past and into the restroom.

" _Cher, _Pleasestop calling me that." she sighed her anger disolving quickly. giving her a light lipped smile, i handed her her swim suit and changed into mine.

-

" Lover boy will just love this." lilith snikered as she looked me up and down.

the tight form fiting swimsuit, hugged me perfectly. the sleek black top clung to my body like a second skin, and silver chains held it together , the bottoms were similar to the top, chains holding the sides together, but it also had chains that connected the front to the back on both sides, they hung loosly against my thights.

" you think?" i shook my head and headed out to the beach.

my feet sinking into the a far i could see laxus standing ; his backto me,knee deep in the glitering waters.

his tawny skin looked as if it had been kissed by the sun, and his golden hair was slicked back, and unruly . his muscles rippled with every movment he made. oh mama this man made me up what little bit of courage i could scavage , i calmed my nerves and drew closer to him, my body thrummed with each step closer i took.

i was close enough that i could feel the electricity crakling silently around me and feel the heat radiateof of his body. my fingers itched to touch him. 'just a lil closer' taking a few more steppes , i was about to touch his back, my feet somehow managed to tangle and trip.

one moment i was a hairs breath away from touching his back with my hand, and the next ; my face was pessed against the sizzleing hot skin on his back, and my world was tumbleing down. Pressing my body flush against his back i wrapped my arms around his torso, my hands flat against his chisiled chest, holding on for dear life as we both went down. somewhere in the back of mind i swear i could hear lilith laughing.

Cold water rushed up to meet me , sliding over my skin with a strange cooling affect. sucking in as much air as i could before being submerged in the cool waters. water sucked us under , and our limbs tangeled and teased. some how i managed to make my way around his entire body, and now was wrapped firmly around his hips , my face in the crook of his neck.

i felt his strong hands grab at my ass, i know its not the time nor place but i felt a shiver of lust and excitment travel up my spine at his touch. unconsiously i grinded my hips againsts his.  
i felt his muscles tense and shudder beneath my fingers , gripping me tightly he lifted me higher and setled me just above his erection as he pulled us both out of the water.

Sucking in a sharp breath i un tangled my arms from around his back; my legs still wrapped around his waist, took in his beatifuly stricking blue eye's.

" You better have a good explanation Girlie."his sinfully deep husky voice drifted to my ears.

"it w-was an accident! honest! i was walking towards you and i tripped." i stumbled over my words patheticly, lillith and the others far away from were we were now. Laxus eyed me suspisously , pondering over weather or not i was telling the truth.

"Hn, im sure. " he murmmered sarcasticaly. Why the nerve of him! he didnt believe me! How Dare He ! have i ever lied to him? i think not. huffing indignently i turned away from him trying so hard to un wrap my legs from around his waist. and failing miserably as he gripped me tighter to him, keeping my core pressed flush against him.

"Have i ever lied to you Laxus?"i snapped out at him, hurt that he didnt believe me. His fingers drew lazy patterns along my spine, his eyes holding my gaze.

" You lied about that kiss in the guild that day." my breath caught in my throat , he was right though, i couldnt denie that. His lips ghosted across my jaw, his tongue swept out to lick the shell of my ear; a violent shudder made its way down my body. his hot breath fanned out against my cold skin.

" I know it wasnt an Accident Lucy, and ive been wating for you to look my way for years girlie." he whispered seductivly into my ear. my name rolling sensually of his ? YEARS?! dude ive only suspected his interest for several months but not YEARS.

"Y-years?" i swallowed the lump in my throat, forcing my self to calm down. a deep hum was all he offered me for an answer. oh god. nervously i tangled my fingers into his blond locks, his teeth nipping at my neck, my breathing was heavy and raspy. how was it that he made me feel like if i didnt have his touch the world would end? 

his mouth dipped down towards the tops of my breasts, licking and scraping his teeth gently over the surface. i low moan gurgled its way up my throat and past my lips. grinding my hips desperatly against his i tugged at his hair needing his touch. Stormy eyes flashed a briliant Blue before all i could see was the the back of my eye lids as his lips crashed down upon mine.

I boldly nipped his bottom lip before soothing it with my tongue, running it along the seem begging him for enterance. one of whitch was gladly granted, imidiatly my tongue battled with his , sucking his tongue into my mouth i heard him groan, his hands grabbing my ass tight as he rocked his body against mine roughly. grinding into my core hard.

"Fuck Lucy" he hissed as one of his hands traveled up to cup my breast, my nipples pebbled under his touch.

" you look stunning Blondie." he whispered as he kissed along the crook of my neck, before sinking his teeth into my flesh, moaning at the pleasure the odd stinging pain brought me.

"Laxus." i moaned his name as i felt more heat rapidly pool between my legs and the muscles in my tummy tightened.

one moment i was nearing the edge of an orgasm and the next i was dumped back into the water his touch no longer near me. spiting water out of my mouth , i looked at him slightly peeved.

" what the Hell?" Laxus was standing about a foot away from me now , with his back turned towards me.

" we needed to stop." was all he said to me as he started to walk back towards the shore.

"What why? i didnt want to stop."i tried to catch up to him . but the water slowed down my movments imensily .

" thats just thing though Lucy i know you didnt, and neither did i ." he sounded so frustrated.

" then whats the problem Laxus? i dont understand i want to you want to, whats wrong?" i dont understand his logic, what was so damn wrong with continueing this?

" YOU DONT UNDERSTAND ? here let me explain lucy, i WANT to FUCK you right now , right here. and thats not how i want it to be when i take you, not in a large body of watter with people around who can see. No i wanna take you in a place were only i can see you, and the look on your face while i fuck you." he was in my face now , breathing hard. his whole physic screamed tense and frustrated.

" O-oh." i didnt know what else to say. he had a point hanging my head low, i avoided his stare .

" Look im sorry i shouldnt have yelled like that. i was just ...just so damned irritated." his arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me closer.

resting my head against his chest i hugged his torso." im sorry i didnt under stand."

he kissed the top of my head softly." its ok , i love you lucy ." his voice was so quiet it was barly audible, but i caught it.

'shit'

**AU: sorry it was so short but i hope you guys liked it**

**Review please ~! ^_^**


	7. Chapter 7

**AU: hey guys i know last chapter cut off a wee bit short. ive had finals this reacently, so have been busyD: i probably wont get around to writing another chap for a while.**  
**Thank you guys for all of the very encourageing reviews. there what keep me writing chapters^_^ kesuna thank you for your advice about the Beta, ill be sure to find one soon:) i took an idea from a reveiw but i wont say who from lol THANK YOU all so much i feel so happy when i receave reviews from you guys.**  
**_**

unsure of how to answer Lucy decided to stay calm and quite. How was she suppose to respond? She still confused on how quickly natsu left her mind...well mabey not quick. it took three an a half months before she eventualy stopped thinking of him .

she definatly felt different with laxus then she ever felt about Natsu. Natsu was a more sweet and a 'cant help but feel so bright and happy around him' kind of feeling. While laxus made her feel...Empowering, when he looked at her she felt like she was wanted, no needed.

He gave her a rush that sent her stomach in a flutter of butterflys and nerves. At first she had felt nervouse and confused when ever his eyes would gaze upon her, and how her body reacted. but then she began hoping he would look at her, begging silently that he would touch her . she loved it when occasionally she'd catch a glimpse of one of his rare smiles.

Her heart ached with unfamiler ach. she wanted to say something, anything but she didnt know what it was she needed to say. Wrapping her arms around his waist, a few stray tears slipped down her cheek unknown.

"thank you.." her voice a quite whisper, what she was thanking him for? she didnt know, only that she was thankfull.

from the distance They could distictly here Cana shouting their Names Looking for them.

Tearing himself away from her he turned away and started to make his way towards the shore. glancing back to make sure she was following. ' I don't know how she feels about me...about THIS thing we have going on. i dont want her to feel pressured.' Laxus's brows knitted together as he lost himself in deep thought.

Stepping out of the cerlean blue waters , white sand covered the rest of the beach, not waiting for to catch up he continued forward.

_

**LUCY'S POV**

Water glistened and dripped down his body with grace and beauty, his muscles bunched up tight under his skin;whitch was pulled taunt over them, like satin streached over Steel.  
My eye's obidiantly followed trails of water droplets sliding down his back, the sudden strong urge to follow that trail with my tongue was almost too much.

Tearing my gaze away, i forced my body to start moving again pushing against the dense water.

Me...and Laxus...Laxus and me...What would thaat be like? would it work? Would it be weird if we ever split? Could we be friends after all of this? All of these Questions are easy to answer. Yes it would be explosive if we were . Yes , i dont know if i could ever be the same after something like that. No we crossed the line of being friends, theres no going back at this point. The Big question is...DO i LOVE HIM?...i dont know yet. i think its definatly possible.

im scarred though, if i let my self fall for him and something happens, ill break. I will crumble untill im nothing. if something ever happened i could NEVER look another man in the eyes, nor love him , and listen to him say 'i love you' because my heart wouldnt be mine. im scarred about letting him have me. To Let my self feel love for him.

Is this Pathetic? that i feel so deathly afraid of this? of whats happening to me? the idea of being in love with laxus?

maybe so but i cant help it.

" Lucy..." looking up i saw lillith looking at me through teary eyes. They wereglossy and blood shot, what exactly had happened.

"lillith hon...what happened? "Who the hell made her cry? whoever it was is gonna p-

" just come with me please, i could use a little cooling down."her voice sounded flat. no accent, no mixed in french, .

i nodded my head and wrapped my arm around her shoulder, leading her over to a bench were she had all of her things.i wonder what couldve happened to make her look so damned sad . she looked like a kicked puppy.

"mind if i...?" confused at her question i looked down to see her holding a tattoo gun. uh no.

" a Tattoo? um no..im fine." something permanent? no no no no. i wouldnt even know what to get.

" just shut up , sit down and untie your top, keep your back to me, _cher._ i promise you wont regret it. tattooing...keeps me calm hm'k?" she orded sternly, if it werent for her tear streacked face i couldve sworn she was fine. but i knew better.

Knealing down i bared my back to her. this wasnt exactly what i was expecting but i could manage. I felt the cool needle touch my spine, jolting slightly at the cool touch .

_

anxiaty twisted and gnashed at her stomach, eating at her nerves. Lucy's silky blonde tresses were pulled up into into a loose bun. loose tendrils, falling down around her face is waves. Large doe eye's shone a brillinant honey color with the light reflecting in shimmers.  
plump pink lips were set into a nervouse pout, as she fidgeted and squirmed in her spot,as thousands of tiny little needles continuoustly stabbed her.

"Hold still _cher_, im go'in to stab ya real bad if you keep movin." Lillith's icy blue eye's narrowed to a glare as she struggled to calm the nervouse blonde. smooth lines and intricate stokes made there way across lucy's back, as lillith created a beautiful sceane unfolding on lucy's smooth ,pale skin.

"im sorry Lillith, it just that im nervouse, this is my first tattoo." her voice was gentle and soft, as she uttered the away the blood , lillith switched inks and went back to inking her skin.

"And it'll look great, when im done, just sit still sugah' im almost there." She spoke slowly as she concetrated on filling in lucy's tattoo.

nawing on her poor obused lip, lucy debated telling lilith something. " Lillith... he told me loved me." her voice broke towards the end.

lillith stilled momentarilly.

"And?..." she proded curiously,her hand making another swift line across her spine.

"and i didnt respond...im scarred lillith. This isnt something for me to take lightly ... i have this feeling if i allowed my self to fall in love with him, and something were to happen like , for him to fall out of love, or dissapear, DIE even,anything at all... i dont know if i could recover. its like this isnt some sort of crush were you go out break up and move on lilith, this is...so much .And im scarred of it."her voice quivvered, and shook , with each word uttered.

lillith stayed deathly quiet as she switched out her inks again. and returning to finish, the tattoo, intricate vines wrapped and weaved themselvs together tightly , branching out and over the celtic patterns surrounding the ouroboro.

" Then run away. pretend nothing between you ever even happened...If your that scarred then leave. Act as if you never even acknolaged his existance," her words came out harsh and cold."But if your only scarred of what it could be then you need to stop thinking of 'What if's' and just do it. Take a damn chance, put your self out there., let it flow. i have one question for you though."

lillith set down the tattoo gun and rubbed her hands across her face.

" Would you be ok if he was with someone else, and wasnt in love with you and never would be?" Lillith's question shot a deep unbearable ach through out lucy's heart. Her hand reaching up to grasp at the dull ach in her chest.

Swollowing the lump in her throat, She spoke what she felt. " i dont think i could bear that kind of feeling." Lucy's throat felt as if it were swollen shut, and her tongue felt thick and heavy. Seeing him with another would be toture.

But lillith's next words shook her so deeply.

"Them mabey the feeling's you harbor for him is love."

'Could i have fallen for him with out even relizing it myself? ' lucy blinked away the tears that she held back. still shook by the idea that may have alread fallen in love with him with out even relizing it. Desperate for a change in subject she spoke once again.

" so arew you...um ready to tell me what was wrong." lillith glanced up at lucy, surprised by her question.

" i think...i might have ...aquired feeling for someone."

**AU: well that was short and a weird chapter lol, sorry been real out of it, review and lemme know what you guys thought, i know i know it was short but!, i have been really busy latly sooo, next chapter will be much better.**


End file.
